


Anger

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Yandere, reader is not byleth, rip reader, yandere fe3h, yandere felix, yandere fire emblem three houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Felix is upset.





	Anger

“I just want you all to myself, is that such a crime?” Felix hissed, clutching your arm with a tight grip.

You felt as if your wrist would snap at any minute, the dark-blue haired boy staring into your soul.

“L-Let go of me, Felix!” You glared, attempting to wrangle your arm out of his pale hands.

“Stop fighting me.” He sighed, continuing to drag you along.

“You’re never leaving me again, am I understood?”

“This isn’t right, Felix! Stop, I promise I won’t tell Dimitri you pulled this shit.”

Felix let out a deep chuckle, ignoring your protests as he pulled you out of the monastery.


End file.
